Inkjet printing is a non-impact method of printing that involves ejecting ink from a nozzle onto paper or other print media. The actual ink ejection method may occur via several processes, for example, electrostatic field manipulation, ejection by one or more piezoelectric elements, or electrical resistance heating for flash vaporization, to name a few.